Wrong Book
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "She looked down at the book in her hands. Art, it read. Katniss groaned." In which two heads collide, cake is exchange, and books are forgotten. College AU.


**Howdy, and welcome to a College AU featuring Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, a Gale Hawthorne who's late for class, Finnick Odair commanding Johanna to undress, and tres leches cake. Enjoy your stay, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wrong Book.<em>  
><strong>

_by **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

><p>They almost cracked their skulls. She doesn't remember much -probably because all she could focus on was the fact that her head felt like it was about to <em>explode- <em>but she remembers that when they bent down to gather up their books, people in the hallway were staring and they bumped heads.

_Again._

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry," he had told her, and he actually meant it. "Here, lemme help you..." The boy, who's blond hair spilled over his pretty blue eyes, handed her some books. They glanced up at each other. "I'm... Peeta." He said to her.

She stood. Shook Peeta's hand. "Katniss." The brunette girl gave him a nod.

She spun around and walked away.

_Rich kids,_ she thought bitterly.

_**. . .**_

Their campus wasn't five stars, no doubt about it, but it was enough for Katniss. She sat on the edge of her seat, skimming her books.

Math, Language Arts, Geography, Art, History...

She did a double take.

Katniss rubbed her forehead. Baking? Since when did she _paint__? _And where was her book on hunting? Then it hit her, and she could almost feel the _crack _of when they had collided.

_Peeta._ She thought, remembering his name. Peeta Mellark.

The rich kid.

_**. . .**_

"Gale!" She shouted. The twenty-one year old turned to look at her, grey eyes questioning. "Peeta Mellark has my book."

"Which book?"

"The book."

"The important one?"

"Yes."

Gale stared at her, furrowing his eyebrows, "How did he get your book?"

Katniss retold the story, and Gale puffed out air, which was visible against the cold winter evening. "I need help." She admitted.

Gale shook his head, "Mellark lives on the other side of campus. I have a class literally in five minutes. So, unless you know anyone who lives on the other-"

They looked at each other.

Together, they said, "Odair."

_**. . .**_

"Sure," he said, giving her his winning smile, "I'll get the book."

Katniss gave him a thankful nod (smiling really wasn't her style). "But," said Finnick, resting his feet on a chair, "It'll cost you."

Katniss stomped her foot in frustration. "How much?"

"Johanna Mason." Finnick smirked, and Katniss felt herself go pale.

"You're kidding," Katniss said.

The swimmer spread his arms in a gesture that said _what can you do? _"I want you to to steal all her clothes."

Katniss stared at one of her closest friends. "You think she'll be embarrassed at the thought of walking around nude?"

"No, but she'll be cold."

Katniss sighed. "Be back soon."

"See you 'round, Everdeen."

_**. . .**_

Katniss almost made it. It was her hair -she had forgotten to put it into a braid- that gave her away.

The lights flickered on. Johanna stared at her, a small, triumphant smile curling her lips. "Whatcha doin', Creepniss?" She asked innocently.

Katniss gave a mighty curse and dropped the pile of clothes. Quickly, she explained her predicament. Johanna gave a faux sympathetic nod. "Oh, you poor baby, you need help!" She sauntered over to Katniss, and leaned in close, "I'll get the book back."

Katniss jerked backwards, almost hitting her head. "You'll _what?"_

"I'll get the book. On one condition, Creepniss; you tell the _everyone _that Odair likes Annie."

Katniss felt her eyes widen and shook her head, "No!"

"You want the book?"

She thought about it. Regardless, Finnick had always been there to help her study, or to knock off boys. When Gale had admitted to loving her, it had been Finnick who helped Katniss through it all. Gale was her brother, but Finnick was her best friend. "I-I'll figure it out on my own. Thanks, Johanna."

Johanna huffed. "Loyal!" She shouted.

"Love you too!" Katniss screamed back, anger rising to her cheeks.

Their relationship was a complicated one.

_**. . .**_

At her dorm room, Katniss crawled into her bed, giving up. Annie came in later, mumbling something about a visitor stopping by in ten minutes.

"How was your day?" Katniss asked.

Annie nodded. She rarely spoke, even to people she knew well. Annie changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, covering her head with the sheets.

Katniss restrained from rolling her eyes. She felt sorry for her, she really did. It was hard, what Annie had endured. Abusive parents, being thrown into an orphanage when both her parents had been killed by her brother, and then being adopted by a wealthy family. The wealthy family part hadn't been that bad, but later on, Annie had been walking home one evening, and, well. She'd gotten raped. She hadn't gotten pregnant, luckily, but it was hard.

Annie didn't talk much. She had a good reason. But she _did _talk to Finnick, Katniss, and the rich kid. Peeta._  
><em>

There was a knock at the door. Katniss glanced over at Annie, who was snoring quietly. No bad dreams tonight, it seemed. Katniss opened the door, "Johanna-" she stopped.

"Um, hi?" Peeta said. He held two things in his hand. A book, and the most delicious-looking cake ever. "Katniss? Can I come in, it's kinda cold out."

Katniss nodded, seemingly mute.

He entered, his eyes scanning the surroundings. When he saw Annie, his gaze softened. "She must really trust you," Peeta said.

Katniss tilted her head towards him, and nodded. She cleared a space, and told him to take a seat. He did and she sat next to him. "Oh! Here, I have this for you." Peeta said, handing her a book the size of Rhode Island. Katniss gave him _his _book back. "You want some cake?" He asked.**  
><strong>

Katniss eyed it, her mouth watering. "Um. That's okay. Thanks."

Peeta raised a blond eyebrow, "Katniss." He said; "You're drooling. You can have some. I made it for you."

Katniss nodded. He cut a piece -it's some sort of soft, squishy texture- and handed it to her. "I forgot forks, sorry." He said. He apologized a lot, Katniss noted.

"Forks are for losers, anyway," Katniss said, dryly. She picked up her slice, which threatened to fall apart in her hands. Taking a bite, her eyes widened. She wanted to dive for another, but manners forced her to chew, chew, chew, swallow. Peeta was watching her curiously. "It's really good." Was all Katniss could say. With her mouth full, she asked, "What flavor is this?"

"Tres leches." Peeta mumurred.

Katniss nodded, though she had no idea what that flavor was. "Where did you learn to bake?"

"Um, my dad," Peeta smiled. "He owns a chain of bakeries. _Moist Mellark's._ Ever heard of it?"

Katniss shook her head, and Peeta laughed. "Yeah. It's not real popular in this area."

It struck Katniss that the rich kid wasn't from around here. This made sense; a wealthy family like his probably wouldn't like the dying houses of New Jersey. He was most likely from Manhattan, or the country. "Can't believe you're not studying baking. Why are you in a dump like this place, anyway?" She asked. The rudeness of the question didn't strike her til Peeta looked at questioningly. "Oops." Katniss said. The piece of cake in her hand fell. "I'm sorry."

Peeta shook his head, the blonde dangling in front of one blue eye. "Nah. It's not a problem. Um, well, my dad came to this college. My older brothers all went to real nice colleges, but, I... I wanted to come to the same place that made my dad successful. Because...," Peeta trailed off.

"Because you want to find out why it made him so successful?" Katniss guessed.

Peeta nodded, meekly. "He met my mom here. He told me that she was very different from how she is now. That she used to be full of life, laughing at everything and nothing." Peeta sucked in his breath. "But now she's not. Well, I... sometimes she is, but, not often."

Katniss tilted her head backwards, staring at the ceiling. She didn't understand what he meant. The boy nibbled on a piece of cake. "She has bipolar depression." Peeta whispered. His cheeks flushed, and he stared at the floor, ashamed.

The brunnette girl almost choked on her cake. Swallowing harshly, she said, "Peeta, why are you blushing?"

Peeta shook his head.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." Katniss said, flatly. It had never been in her personality to sugar coat facts, unless it was towards her younger sister, Prim.

Peeta glanced up at her. He smiled slightly and Katniss did her best to smile back. Then, as if on impulse, Peeta grabbed his sketchbook from his school bag. He took out a pencil and began to draw.

"What are you doing?" Katniss commanded.

"Shut up." Peeta said, seriously. The two words didn't suit him, Katniss realized. That made her laugh. Peeta snapped again; "I said, s_hut up!"_

Katniss laughed harder, and later she was thankful that Annie was a deep sleeper.

Two minutes passed with Katniss not letting up from the laughter. She didn't laugh often, Peeta noted, later on, but when she did, she laughed long and true.

Finally, Peeta dropped his pencil. He handed her his book, ignoring the fact that her hands were covered with frosting and cake.

The picture he'd drawn was amazing. He'd caught her laughing -though he had meant to get her frowning- and her hair was slung over her shoulder. Katniss's lips were covered in little crumbs, and pieces of hair had fallen astray.

"You drew that in five minutes." Katniss said. She's stopped laughing.

"Um." Peeta said. It was amazing, Katniss thought. He was very articulate.

"You're really good."

"You can keep it." He tore out the page. "I better get going. I have to finish art homework."

_"Crap." _Katniss hissed. "I have to do _all _my homework." She got up, hastily, helping him pack his things. They leaned in -one to put his sketch book in, the other to put in his art book- and bumped heads.

"Ow." They said in unision.

Peeta was rubbing his head, a pained expression on his face. "Can we stop doing that?" He asked.

Katniss gave him a smile. A real one. "After you, Mellark."

He grinned. Opening the door, he said, "See you during math, Katniss."

"We have math together?"

Peeta blew out his breath. "Yeah. You just never seem to notice me the way I-" He stopped. "Well, bye. Sweet dreams."

He left.

Looking down, Katniss caught sight of the book she had in her hands.

_Art._ It read.

Katniss groaned.


End file.
